Bathed in Black
by Asylum132
Summary: I was their hero, their savior, their white knight; totally incorruptible and infallible in their eyes... but they forget that even the whitest knight can be bathed in the darkest black. "How DARE they take my Sasuke from me!" INSANE Naruto, finished


Just Read... and **review** you lazy bums!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!:<strong> This story will contain hints of a homosexual relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke; if you are offended by such material leave now, this story contains vulgar language and graphic scenes of violence, "Naruto" is property of Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bathed in Black<strong>

It's funny... I was their hero, their saviour, their white knight, totally incorruptible and infallible in their eyes...

I had every single damned thing I had ever wanted; their trust, respect and acknowledgement but... without **you** they mean nothing to me, I've brought down enemies they thought immortal, crushed the skulls of shinobi gods with my bear hands, Orochimaru, Uzumaki Nagato or Pein as they knew him, even Uchiha Madara himself, oh how they stood in awe as I simply brushed off my injuries and walked away after that battle, The madmans last few precious words forever burnt into my memory.

Walking slowly I get closer and closer to completing my mission, stepping around the corpse of the freshly killed ANBU I re-sheath my sword, "You BASTARD!" screamed another ANBU; female this time, launching herself from her position she swings her sword full force, obviously aiming to avenge her fallen comrade, however... she stops in mid-air, my sword piercing her throat, "t-traitor.." she croaks futilely grabbing my collar, "just like my **beloved**" I reply before splitting her head in two, her hot blood sprays everywhere; staining my face crimson as her body falls to the ground, stepping over it I remind myself "My personal mission..."

I was their greatest hero surpassing even my own father, Namikaze Minato their so called beloved saviour, their Fourth Hokage, even that foolish Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen's greatest mistake I corrected, killing that thrice damned snake Orochimaru was nothing short of a pleasure, but that was before everything clicked into place, before everything made sense to me, before I was **sane**...

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun what's going on, why is everything covered in blood?" asked a panicking Hyuuga Hinata as she ran towards me, her lavender eyes sharp and alert, head snapping in the direction of any sound out of fear, "are we under atta-" she never finished that sentence, her decapitated corpse fell to the ground with her blood streaming into the air bathing the night a beautiful crimson, droplets falling like unholy rain, almost as if adding paint to a canvas, she instantly became a part of my most exquisite <strong>masterpiece<strong>.

"Konoha will be MY masterpiece..."

* * *

><p>"Konoha took <strong>my<strong> Sasuke-kun from me, so I'm taking their lives." I whispered to myself as I lift the Hyuuga Heiresses lifeless head to meet my gaze, her once lively lavender orbs now glazed, dull... **beautiful**, her once ebony locks now a vibrant crimson, her alabaster skin stained and spotted with her own life essence and her tongue lolling disgustingly from her maw, soon all of Konoha will be the same...

"Naruto w-what the hell are you doing?" asks a familiar voice, what was her name now... Saku...something, why can't I remember?, oh that's right it's Sakura, it's Sakura... **Sakura**, she's holding a kunai and her muscles are taut, it looks like she's trying to hold herself back from attacking, 'honestly...' chuckling slightly I extend my arm and drop the Hyuuga Heiresses head; it lands with a satisfying splat in the pool of blood around my feet, I smile, not my fake smile but a true,honest and **DARK** smile, her false emerald eyes harden, their eyes are lies, every single one of them... **false.**

"I'm not going to ask again Naruto, what the FUCK are you doing?" she screams obviously panicking; her grip on the kunai tightening, "Isn't it obvious?" I reply smirking darkly before advancing on her, her false emerald eyes dilate in fear and presto she's just like a fucking deer; frozen, weak... **PATHETIC**.

"Their Eyes Are Lies..." muttered a blood soaked blonde to himself; the tone of his voice sounding confused... or better yet lost, a sword lay held loosely in the blonde's hand; simple in its design yet infamous for it previous owner... the traitor Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>I guess Madara was right, I AM like him... Chaos, Power, Destruction and Insanity all rolled into one form, in other words a walking genocide waiting to happen, the Kyuubi had <strong>nothing<strong> to do with me defeating Madara, I crushed that madmans skull without that damn demons help, I had killed that **so called **"engine of destruction", that demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune just weeks before I crushed Madara himself!, Oh how it cried and shrieked as I tore each and every single God forsaken tail out of its spine, glaring at me with those crimson eyes that held so much hatred and animosity as I snapped it neck like-a-twig thus ending the "Oh so great, powerful and fear envoking lord of the foxes", more like a weak and useless orange rat.

"I'm the next Madara, huh?" was the only thing going through my mind as I walked away from that battle, for months afterwards my mind was consumed by that thought, by that fear that I would become the next Madara, that is until **he** saved me from those despondent thoughts, **he** showed me love and adoration, **he** showed me light in the festering darkness I called home, **he** showed me heaven when I lived in hell, **he** showed me... how to... live, but **THEY** didn't care they **DID NOT CARE!**, even after pleading with them until my voice went hoarse Konoha still took **him** from me and so now it is time, time to cut the pound of flesh from the rotting, disease infested body that is Konoha Gakure No Sato, the pound of flesh that they so dearly owe **ME**, they will **PAY** dearly for what they have done, they will **PAY.**

Apparently the almighty Uchiha Madara was supposedly a hero himself once upon a time... or so he said as he laid torn and defeated at my feet, after asking the madman how it his madness had come to be he had mearly said one sentence before the light faded from his acursed eyes. So looking down at Sakura as she takes her last few precious breaths of air I can't help but laugh and ask her the very same thing Madara asked me before he died:

**"Didn't you know that even the Whitest Knight can be bathed in the Darkest of Blacks?"**

I alone shall sit upon the throne... the throne of this rotting world.

* * *

><p>'kay so the inspiration for this fic came from me laying in bed at like midnight realising that nobody loves me (romantically), so I got all Goth, Emo and lonely, plus through the miracle of all of those factors combining into a semi-physical aura of pure depression I started to cry, yes cry, but then the light that is inspiration came across my withered form and bitch-slapped the mere meager beginnings of truth into my gloomy miniscule mind awakening me from the evils of despondency before merrily skipping away to wherever the hell it came from, so yeah...<p>

If yous understood that you gets a cookie! (of 'n beskuit as jy Suid Afrikaans is!) Review PLEASE!

This is fixed up version of one of my older stories; could anyone see Naruto's slow decent into madness without Sasuke being there to support him?

P.S. Check out my **Failed Stories Archive** if you're looking for story ideas!

~Asylum132


End file.
